


i knew the whole time

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [49]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko's Birthday, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Suffering, They are hopeless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much yuri, the others are just, watching this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	i knew the whole time

Junko stands atop her throne, every bit the grandiose showgirl she dreamed. There's a crown on her head and a smile on her face and she's _won_.

Except for, well.

Kirigiri.

"Kyo_ko_," she whines, folding her arms over her chest. "You're supposed to _stop _me! Not let it happen!"

"What can I say?" Kyoko cooly replies, a soft smile on her face. "I have a flair for the dramatic."

"Kirigiri?" Makoto whimpers, eyes wide. "You-"

"Oh, don't look so surprised," the detective drawls, crossing the room to stand at Junko's side. Her gaze scans the crowd impassively, lips quirking into the barest hint of a smile. "Your despair is _intoxicating_."

"You're no fun," Junko pouts, but presses a kiss to the crown of Kyoko's head regardless. "I wanted a fun game, Kyoko-chii!"

"Sorry, my love," Kyoko smiles, leaning up to kiss Junko's cheek. "But isn't this better?"

"You're right," Junko breathes, eyes widening. "It's so despair-inducing!"

"As are you," Kyoko murmurs. "I hate you, Enoshima-chan."

"I hate you too, Kirigiri-chan," Junko coos, leaning in to press another kiss to Kyoko's lips.


End file.
